My Life, My Pains: Dead and Broken Promises
by Yin Blaze
Summary: This is my envisioning of how Tails was treated growing up, and how he met the rest of the Sonic Team. Some parts are in Tails PoV. I am a Christian writer, and as such, I'm also going to write about Tails' view of Christ. R&R please. COMPLETED FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Greetings! After my first attempt at a fanfic received no attention at all, I decided to give another try. This is going to be a semi-noncanon fanfic about Tails' childhood. So, here goes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or any related characters.

My name is Miles Prower, and I am a mutant.

No, not some sort of chemically mutated monster everyone's afraid of. My luck isn't nearly that good.

I was born with two tails instead of one. Also, I'm pretty smart for my age, if I do say so myself.

For these two reasons, people seem to think I'm some sort of freak.

My parents vanished early on. I don't remember much of them. I live in an orphanage that isn't too particular about who stays there. If they did care, I probably wouldn't be allowed to set foot anywhere near it.

It's not that living in this orphanage is bad. It isn't. It's when I have to go outside that my life becomes a living hell.

It all started with school.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails walked through the large double doors and into his new school. He'd never really been to school much before, having studied mostly at the orphanage where he lived.

"Hello. What is your name?" A lady at a desk in the entrance lobby asked.

"I'm Miles Prower." Tails replied happily. He didn't know what was in store for him.

"Oh! You're the new student. Alright, you're supposed to wait outside the science classroom until you're called in. You tested right into some pretty advanced material. You sure you'll be okay?" The lady asked. She seemed incredulous, but Tail's didn't notice. He also didn't notice the fact that she was staring at his two tails.

"Alright. Thanks!" He said. He dashed off to his new classroom.

He waited outside until the door was opened. He walked in.

"Everyone, meet your new classmate. Miles Prower." The teacher announced.

"Hello Miles Prower." Echoed the bored voices of the class through the room. However, within seconds whispers were coursing through the room.

"…Has two tails…"

"What is that freak?"

"…Unnatural…"

"Is he some kind of mutant?"

Tails noticed fragments of what was being said. He quickly stuck his tails straight up behind his back, hoping that at least a few people hadn't noticed them.

"What's wrong with me? I mean, I just have another tail. Why are they looking at me like some kind of monster?" Tails wondered to himself.

Tails walked to an empty seat. Quickly, the people sitting near it moved over. Soon, there was Tails on one side of the classroom, and everyone else crammed into the other side.

"Huh? Do they think I'm going to bite them or something?" Tails wondered, in shock from the sudden dispersal of his classmates.

More whispers.

"…bloody unnatural freak…"

"…some sort of monster…"

Tails began to shake. He couldn't take the constant abuse. He was just like them! What right did they have to call him a monster?

He shook it off. They'd get used to him eventually. He began doing his work, and soon was immersed in the lesson.

He still heard some faint whispers, slowly working their way into his head. He finally spun around, turning to face the class.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?! It's not like I did anything to them! Why am I such a freak to them?!" Tails thought.

The whispering stopped, and everyone suddenly became very interested in their lesson.

It was a merciful break from the constant whispers when the bell finally rang.

Tails got the same reactions everywhere he went. He felt like everywhere he went, everyone stared at him. And the whispering…

Finally, the 20 minute recess came. Tails took the time to run outside, and hopefully find some abandoned section of the park where he could sit and read in peace.

Unfortunately, the worst person possible found him first.

Tails ran right into a tall fox with crimson eyes.

"So, you're the new kid, hmm?" Asked the fox.

"Umm… Yeah. Sorry for bumping into you." Tails said sheepishly.

"I'm Ferrus. Now there are a few rules around here: First and foremost is this: Do what I say, and you don't get hurt." The fox purred calmly. As he did so, an older purple Echidna and a gray cat came up behind Tails.

"Huh? Why do you even care about ME, anyway? What did I do?" Tails asked. He was getting worried.

"Well, brainiac, I figure you might be helpful when I need some homework done. Second, who knows what you can do with that extra tail of yours?" Ferrus purred. He grinned.

"Hey! I'm not going to do your work for you! And it's none of your business what I can do!" Tails protested. Everyone seemed to be conveniently looking the other way.

Ferrus grinned and nodded. The Echidna and the Cat grabbed Tails by the arms.

"What's this? You don't want to do what I tell you to? How sad." Ferrus said, pacing in front of the restrained Tails. He suddenly whirled, kicking Tails in the chest.

Tails cried out, struggling to break free of his captors. He couldn't.

"So, what'll it be? Do what I say, or face the consequences?" Ferrus asked, now sounding a bit angry.

Tails coughed. Ferrus' kick had knocked the wind out of him. Ferrus took this for a refusal, and slammed his fist into Tails' jaw in an uppercut.

"We have more important things to do than teach this mutant wimp. Let's be going." Ferrus said. His lackeys hurled Tails into a wall, and they walked off.

Ferrus turned for a moment and looked at Tails.

"Two-tailed freak. Why don't you just go back to whatever dark pit you spawned from, curl up there, and die? Nobody wants you here." Ferrus sneered, then he turned and walked away.

Tails was shocked, both by the blows, and by the insult.

But what if it was true?

Maybe nobody did want him here…

Sure enough, everywhere he looked that day, he saw pure contempt.

By the end of school, Tails just wanted to leave, and hide. He never wanted to see these people again ever. He just wanted to crumple up in his room and nurse his injured body and mind.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

This was just the beginning of my torture. The first scars that started it all. There was still much more to come.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

For anyone of those who may read this, Read and Review please! I'm looking forward to my first Sonic fanfic with anticipation!


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the immense number of views on chapter one, I'm coming out with chapter two as fast as I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega. Ferrus, Black, and Seren are my creations.

Important note: This isn't a TailsxCream story. I'm just trying to emphasize that they're good friends.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I was so glad that school was over. I was out the door like a rocket. That is, a rocket with several bruises and a crushed spirit.

I saw Ferrus and his two lackeys, Black the Echidna and Seren the Cat, coming out of their final class. I decided I'd best not risk another encounter so I quickly ran outside. I wanted to just be home, and not have to talk to anyone. I jumped up and took off with my tails, and flew high enough so as not to be noticed.

I looked down on the streets. People, NORMAL, people, were going about their daily business. And then…

A loud bang tore through the air. I quickly looked around for its source. I saw a blue blur flying along the street. I saw a pink hedgehog running desperately after it.

"Sonic, wait for me!" Amy shouted, stopping to catch her breath and taking off again.

Now I had no idea who these people were, so I decided I'd just head home.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails landed in front of a small, one story house in a run down neighborhood. The yard looked like it had never been mowed, and some of the bricks in the house and the house's sidewalk were broken, some even missing. Tails walked up to the door into what had been the porch, but was now a small sunroom, thanks to windows installed in the three arches on the side, and a door installed on the front.

The inside of this sunroom contained a small shelf, littered with pictures of children and their parents. None of the latter were alive anymore, and some of the former had perished as well.

The other thing in this room was a small couch, covered with stuffed animals. On it lay the sleeping form of a small rabbit, and a young neutral chao with a bow.

Cream the Rabbit was the daughter of Vanilla, the woman who had opened her home to the unwanted orphans who lived there today.

Cream opened her eyes.

"Hi Miles, how was your day at school?" She asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She had been sick the previous day, so she hadn't gone to school with me.

"Terrible. Everyone thought I was some sort of freak because I had a second tail. Then some bully named Ferrus came and beat me up once his lackeys had caught me from behind. Tell me Cream, do you think I'm a… mutant?" Tails said. He stuttered a bit on the last question.

"No way!" Cream said, Cheese and Cram both shaking their heads vehemently. "I think you're a nice person. Who cares what they think!" Cream said. Tails smiled as Cream took him by the hand and led him inside, saying "Come on! Lunch has been waiting for you." and smiling.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Cream always had a way of making me feel happy again. To tell the truth, she was like a sister to me.

Lunch. Even though I was home, this turned out badly. As soon as Vanilla came out of the kitchen carrying some sandwiches and cookies, everyone was running around her, jumping up and down. When I came over to ask for some, I ended up being knocked over several times in the confusion.

However, I did get a good lunch, so I shouldn't complain.

After lunch, I went up to my room.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Who needs you around here anyway? You're just a mutant."

"Two-tailed freak. Why don't you just go back to whatever dark pit you spawned from, curl up there, and die? Nobody wants you here."

"…Some kind of monster…"

The shuffling of chairs as everyone struggled to get away from me.

The looks on the faces of everyone.

Was I a monster?

Is that how everyone felt about me?

The sneer of Ferrus was present through the entire reverie.

"I… am not… a monster." I said slowly and firmly.

"I… am not… a monster." I repeated. I began to say this over and over again to myself, so it formed some sort of chant.

"What a freak."

"Who invited the mutant in? And can he go back where he came from?"

More insults tore through my mind.

"It's not my fault! I didn't choose to be born with this second tail. Why does everyone act like I'm a freak because if it! I'm just like them!" Tails thought to himself aloud.

His head felt like it was on fire. The injuries of the day, both physical and mental, went through his head, causing more pain.

Tails crawled into his bed. He couldn't take the day any more. He just wanted to fall asleep.

No matter how hard he tried though, the pain of the day could not be forgotten. He couldn't ignore it.

Finally he rolled over.

"God, if you're out there, please… Make them stop. Don't let them keep doing this to me." Tails prayed.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Right. Like God was going to save me.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

So my doubts began. And as they increased, so did the number of scars. Praying to God to save me wouldn't be the way out of this.

Because the days would keep coming, and every day, and new pile of insults and injuries would be added to my collection.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Author's Note: This is a Christian fan fiction. I'm going to be writing about Tails growing up, but you will see occasional portions devoted to Tails' religious life. StarVix, your "I Still Believe" and "I Surrender All" stories really are what made me decide to write in this part.

Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Due to the massive number of views and the personal messages and review by a fan called The-4-ninjas, I've decided to write up another chapter today! So, here it comes!

Disclaimer: All Sega characters and rights belong to Sega. Ferrus, Black, and Seren are my own creations.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Another day, and I didn't realize it, but it would be just as bad as the first. Cream and I got off the bus, and walked into the area. I pulled up my twin tails and managed to cram them under my backpack, hoping nobody would notice.

They did anyway. Do you have any idea what it feels like for everyone to scatter as soon as they see you, and then stand there, pointing, and staring, and whispering. It was actually Cream who came to my defense.

"Hey! What are you all looking at! It's not like he's trying to attack you or something! Why can't you just leave him alone!" She said. Cheese let out a few loud "chao!"s. That was enough for everyone to stop the pointing and murmuring.

I waved goodbye to Cream, and thanked her for her help, then sat down in the darkest corner of the science classroom, hoping that nobody would notice me until I heard the joyful sound of the bell ringing.

Science went fairly well, except for Black the Echidna sitting right next to me and kicking me in the shin when I wasn't paying attention to him. The worst part of all was that the teacher didn't even notice me! I just wished Ferrus and his goons would leave me alone.

Science ended. I got out as quickly as possible and moved on to my next class: math.

As soon as I got into the hallway, a gray wolf slipped on a wet floor and came careening into me, knocking me over. He managed to stay on his feet, however.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-" He began, but abruptly stopped when he saw who he'd run into.

"Oh. It's you. Get away from me, freak." The wolf said, turning and walking away and tripping me as I tried to get up.

Have you ever had somebody do that to you? Start to apologize, then stop and get away from you as if you have the plague?

Boy was I glad when the break came.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails was just walking outside when he heard a squeak of shock coming from around the corner. He turned around and went back, to see what had happened.

He saw Cream the Rabbit surrounded against a wall by Ferrus, Black, and Seren.

"There's one rule here. You do what I say. And I said that you need to give me your lunch." Ferrus said. Cream let out another squeak, backing against the wall. Black covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help as the delinquent robbers set about their work. Cheese bit Seren's hand, but Seren hurled the small chao into a wall. They were just about to take Cream's backpack.

Tails wouldn't have it.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

When I saw what Ferrus and his freaks were trying to do, I knew I needed to stop them.

"You get away from her!" I shouted, taking off and ramming into Black's back. Seren spun, kicking me hard, but I caught her leg and knocked her down on top of Black. Cream took the chance to run, picking up her stunned Chao on the way.

Ferrus turned slowly.

"Ah. So the freak has come to save the coward. How brave." He said.

"Don't… call… me… a freak!" I shouted, diving onto him. He caught me by the neck in midair and began to shake me.

"And why not, you little monster?" He asked, still calm. He spun, smashing me into a wall. His lackeys stood, closing in.

I whirled my tails, pushing Ferrus back on top of his lackeys. He managed to land a hard kick on my left eye as I flew over him, though. I figured I'd have a pretty big bruise there by the time I got home.

Cream and I managed to stay away from Ferrus and his friends for the rest of the day though. We got home fairly fast.

I had eaten dinner and was on my way to bed. Cream caught my hand before I opened the door.

I spun quickly, ready to fight if someone had tried to grab me. I noticed it was just Cream, so I relaxed. Geez, I'm getting really tense.

"Cheese and I would like to thank you for helping us get away from those mean kids at school today." She said, handing me a small circle of flowers.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese added. I didn't know what he was saying, but it still was nice of him.

"Thanks a lot Cream. It was nothing." I said. I looked at the item in my hands. I was about to ask what it was, but Cream, seeming to know my thoughts, took it, and put it on my head.

"It's a flower crown. I made it for you because you're my best friend!" Cream said happily, with a beaming smile the size of Texas.

"Wow… Thanks a lot Cream!" I said. Yet again, she'd managed to make me feel happy.

"Good night, Miles." She said, and walked off, looking very pleased with herself.

I smiled. "'Night, Cream." I said, before walking into my room.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails looked up at the ceiling from where he was lying on his bed.

"God… if you're out there… Please, make those bullies leave Cream and I alone…" He murmured.

A small wind blew through the open window. A small picture on Tails' bedside table was pushed forward, and fell. Tails opened his eyes to see the only picture he had of his parents and him together fell onto the floor…

The glass cover of it shattered into a thousand pieces. One of the pieces spun, tearing the picture right down the center. It left one half with his mother holding the hand of half of himself, and another half with his father holding the hand of the other half of him.

"Is anyone listening…? God, is this your answer?" Tails asked shakily. All the pains of the day rushed back to him. The loss of his most prized possession, the picture, was all that was needed.

Tails cried.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I realized it now. That was God's answer.

"Go stand up for yourself, because I'm not going to help you!" He might as well have just said it with a loud booming voice.

Little did I know how wrong I was. I wouldn't realize it for a long time.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Probably my longest chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Rage of a Neglected Fox

Author's Note: Thanks for all the support guys! I'll try to incorporate you guys' suggestions. So, here goes! Time to advance the plot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega or anything else, really.

Claimer: I DO own Ferrus, Black, and Seren.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

It's been about… Heck, I don't know how long it's been since this started. A few years, maybe? I've lost count. Countless insults and injuries piling up over the minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. It's a rare day where I come back from school without some sort of injury.

There is no "loving" God. Any loving God would have stopped this. If there is a God, he's a cruel, heartless God who likes to watch people like me suffer.

Or so I thought. All of this would turn out for the better in the end.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Another day. I flew to school, landing around the corner and sneaking in with the crowd. I just wanted to be blissfully alone, not singled out. One of the crowd, so to speak. It was a feeling that had grown more and more desirable over time.

The usual routine of sitting through a science class while Black the Echidna found some way to make me miserable. Today it was leaning his chair back and then making it fall forward onto my feet, just so it hurt extremely, but didn't make any noise.

"Black, stop that!" I whispered, annoyed. I pushed his chair away. This made a loud squeak, which attracted the attention of the teacher.

"Whispering in class, Mister Prower? I thought better of you." The teacher said, marking me down for my "offense."

I hate my life.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails walked out of his classroom. He'd managed to survive all the day's classes somehow, and now just had study hall left.

This was going to be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

Tails sat at a desk away from the rest of the students. The people here had grown to ignore him, except for three individuals: Ferrus, Black, and Seren. So of course Seren was to the right of him, Ferrus was behind him, and Black was to his left.

Tails tried to focus on his work, but whispered insults kept shattering his concentration.

"Freak. Nobody wants you here. Get out." Came the voice of Ferrus.

Tails ignored him.

"Everyone hates you. Just go away and never come back." His tormentor whispered again.

Tails quivered a bit in anger, but he calmed down.

"Just do the world a favor and die." The whisper spoke again.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

It's not true, isn't it?

Or is it?

Everyone does hate me. I'm just a reject.

"You'll never be normal. You're just a stupid freak who never deserved to live." Ferrus spoke in my ear.

I began to quiver.

I deserve life! I'm just as "Human" as you are! If anyone isn't normal, it's you Ferrus! You get pleasure from tormenting other people! You're sick!

These thoughts darted through my head. I wanted so badly to tell him off.

Or even better, to tell the teachers!

No. Then everyone would call me a tattletale.

Besides, who would they believe anyway? A normal person, or a mutant reject like me?

No! I'm not a mutant!

"You are. You're a freak. A monster. You deserve to be locked up in a cage, not paraded around like a fellow creature." Ferrus whispered, reading my mind.

I've never felt more angry in my life. I don't deserve this! Why me? WHY ME?!

I was totally enraged. Just how Ferrus wanted me. Memories of every single insult, every last torment rushed through my head.

"Just go curl up and die. Nobody wants you. Go back to whatever pit you crawled out of, and never come back. Never trouble the world of real people again." Ferrus whispered.

I hate myself.

I hate God.

I hate this school.

I hate Ferrus and his goons.

I hate everything!

I took up the book I was studying from, and spun, slamming it into Ferrus' face. Everyone looked at me as he cried out and fell.

But no, I wasn't done yet. Black and Seren jumped to their feet, trying to restrain me. I felt Black's fist slam into my gut several times, but I was too enraged to feel pain.

I grabbed Seren by the throat, pushing her over a table and into a corner. She hit a stack of chairs, which fell on her, trapping her.

Black was shocked I'd managed to muster so much strength. I kicked him in the shin while he wasn't moving, then punched him in the chest, sending him careening into a corner where he was stuck under a desk.

Ferrus had gotten to his feet again. The entire class was staring at me, stunned, wondering why I'd suddenly snapped. People were screaming and running for teachers.

I couldn't care less. I grabbed Ferrus by the neck and slammed him repeatedly into a desk. I began punching on him madly, desperately trying to pay him back for all the pain he'd caused me.

I was crying now as I continued my vengeful rage. I began screaming, recounting every single torture Ferrus had inflicted on me in an unintelligible string of maddened babble.

Teachers ran in, grabbing me and trying to restrain me. I struggled against my captors, but my strength was all gone as my fury left me.

I realized now.

Ferrus has wanted this. I wanted me to be so enraged that I'd snap.

He hadn't expected me to prove stronger than him, but he had wanted me to try.

He wanted me gone.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

We stood in the principal's office. Ferrus was covered in bruises, had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a large welt on the back of his head. Black had a sprained ankle and a large bruise on his chest, and Seren had a black eye and several minor bruises.

"Mister Prower, might I ask WHY you suddenly decided to attack Ferrus?" The principal asked sternly.

"Suddenly? No. I've been thinking about it for a long time. Every day I've been here… Every SINGLE day! These three have constantly tormented me! They beat me up regularly! They constantly insult me! All of you teachers just turn the other way! Nobody even cares! It's because I have another tail! NOBODY EVEN THINKS OF ME AS A PERSON!" I shouted. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I was not aware of-"

"NOBODY EVER IS! You people always are worried about me, as if I'm some sort of monster! Nobody even cares what they do! None of you even care about ANYONE!" I was so enraged,

"Alright then, Mister Prower, give me an example of-"

"AN EXAMPLE?! Okay!" I shouted. I listed off the beatings and tortures of the past week and a half. "…AND NONE OF YOU EVEN C-CARE!" I shouted. My voice was beginning to crack as the tears in my eyes started to flow down my face.

"Mister Prower, just because they called you a few names doesn't mean you should fly off the handle like that."

"Oh, and it's perfectly o-okay f-for t-them to d-do as th-they please?!" I shouted sarcastically, mustering all my remaining strength to keep talking. I tried to continue, but I couldn't. I simply fell out of the chair and dropped into the fetal position, and did the only thing any sensible kid like me would do.

I cried. I cried for a long time.

"Mister Principal, I don't know what he's talking about. The kid is a freak. He's making this stuff up. He's just had a grudge against me and my friends here because his little girlfriend told him we scared her." Ferrus said with as much of his haughty dignity as he could.

"I've had enough from you too, Ferrus! I know that on multiple occasions that students have reported that you've stolen from them. I believe Mister Prower."

I raised my head. He turned to me.

"However, that is NO reason for you to attack him like that! You could have seriously injured him."

"Y-y-you don't understand. N-none of y-you understand." I murmured.

Some teachers in the room conferred momentarily with the principal.

"This institution has had it with you. All four of you are expelled!"

"B-b-but…" I began. He rudely cut me off.

"DON'T start, Mister Prower!" He said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Don't call me Prower anymore. I've had it with that name. It's appropriate that I get a name that accurately describes me." I began, standing up. I was finished with these jerks! All there was in my blazing blue eyes was pure, empty hatred.

"Call me Tails."

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I walked home that afternoon disoriented and broken. I had so wanted to learn about machines. I'd wanted to become a scientist.

Little did I know that I'd never see home again.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Author's Note: This is my longest chapter yet. I tried to be a bit more clear when the transition from first to third person occurred. Tell me if there are any more mistakes you'd like me to correct in future chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: A Friend in Need?

Author's Note: WOW! I've gotten almost 200 views in this story in the past 3 days. I'm really glad for all the support you've shown me. And now, it is time to continue!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega.

Claimer: I do own Ferrus, Black, and Seren.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

I was out of sight of the school now. I felt a raindrop fall on my shoulder. Haven't you noticed that it always rains on the unloved?

And I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

Maybe I shouldn't tempt fate, because at that moment, it got much worse. I was about to walk out of an alley and continue on my way when…

BANG! A large metal object collided with the back of my head. I stumbled forward. I spun, turning to see Black the Echidna dropping out of a throwing position and an empty trash can rolling away.

"What do you-" I began, only to be cut off by a vicious uppercut to the back of my head, sending me stumbling toward Black. He kneed me in the back, knocking me over.

"You got us expelled, and you shamed us in front of the entire school. For that, this is our revenge!" Black shouted, picking up the trash can and slamming it over my head with all his might.

I felt dizzy. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard voices.

"Black, you fool! I think you've killed him!"

"You're right. He doesn't seem to be breathing. What have I done?"

"We can't leave him here. He'll be found. Here, put on his gloves and use them to carry him into that storm sewer across the street. It'll be months before anyone finds the boy."

"Alright."

I felt my gloves being slipped off my hands, and vaguely was aware of someone carrying me. I felt a splash, and then there was only blackness…

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Sonic looked back over his shoulder to see a pink form rounding the corner after him.

Why wouldn't Amy just leave him alone?

He thought for a moment, then dashed off the road and into a park. He looked around, quickly spotting his route of escape. He dashed off as Amy followed him.

"Sonic, wait for me!"

Amy was his friend, but sometimes she could be so weird.

He rounded a corner, and took off…

Suddenly, something carried by the flow of excess water hit his leg. He stumbled, and nearly fell, but he caught onto a protruding pipe and managed to steady himself. He turned to see what had hit him.

It was a limp form of a young fox.

"Huh? What's a kid doing down here?" He walked over to the body.

"He's unconscious."

Just then, Amy rounded the corner.

"Sonic! You waited! I knew you- Who is that?" Amy asked, her voice changing from one of fanatical obsession to one of curiosity, maybe even shock.

"I'm not sure. He's been walloped pretty bad, and he's been knocked out. Hey, he's coming around." Amy walked up and peered over the limp body as the fox opened his eyes.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Where am I? All I remember is- Black and Seren! I've got to get away!

I found myself being carried, and saw a shadowy form looking over me. It must be Seren! The person carrying me has quills, so he's Black.

I shook myself free, falling to the floor. I tried to stand, but found myself weak. With the help of my twin tails, I managed to crawl into a drainage pipe, but couldn't get very far in since it was grated off.

"Hey! Wa- What? He's got two tails." Came a voice. It didn't sound much like Black or Seren, but I was too stressed out to care.

"J-just leave me alone!" I said as strongly as I could. My entire body ached. I couldn't put up much of a resistance if they managed to grab me. I only hoped that they couldn't fit in after me.

"Are you o-"

"H-Haven't you done enough to m-me?! J-just g-go find someone else to b-beat up!" My voice was close to cracking. Knowing Seren and Black, the insults about being puny were coming next.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just following my Sonic when we found you." Came a high pitched female voice. Seren's voice sounds nothing like that. And who is Sonic?

"Yeah. Are you okay, buddy?" Came a male voice. It was too happy and carefree sounding to be Black. Still, you never know…

"I'm not your buddy!" I managed to sound pretty determined there.

"Relax! We're not trying to do anything to you." Came the male voice again. I turned my head to see who it might be.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Tails' azure eyes were empty now. They quivered a bit, a sign that tears might be coming.

"W-who are you people?" He asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Answered the blue hedgehog Tails had thought was Black.

"I'm Amy Rose." Said a pink hedgehog, pushing her way into Tails' line of sight. This was who he'd thought was Seren.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Who were these people? I know I've heard their names before. Wait! They're two of those heroes who have been fighting off that mad scientist! That must be where I know them from.

Gee, I must look like such a wimp now. I slowly crawled out of the pipe I'd taken shelter in.

"Why were you so scared of us?" Asked Sonic.

I knew that question was coming. I froze.

"I…I…" I began, but trailed off.

"And how'd you end up knocked out down here?" Asked Amy.

"I…"

"Be patient, Amy. Give the kid one question at a time."

"I… I'm… Tails. I'm an orphan. I've been staying at a nice person named Cream's house-"

"Cream? Does she have a pet chao named Cheese?" Asked the pink one.

"Amy, one question at a time!"

"Y-yes." I answered.

"I know her!"

"W-well, anyway. There's a group of bullies at my school who think I'm some sort of freak just because… just because I have two tails."

"Why does an extra tail really matter?" Asked Amy.

"I- I d-don't know!" I sneezed right after I finished that. "Anyway, I-I couldn't t-take it anymore. All the insults… And getting beaten up every day. EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

"Calm down, kid."

"D-don't you tell me to be calm! You haven't had to put up with being pummeled into the ground PHYSICALLY AND VOCALLY for EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR LIFE!"

The pink one tried to say something, but I talked over her.

"I c-couldn't stand it any more. I attacked them."

"Attacked them?" The blue one, Sonic, seemed like he wanted to say something else but thought the better of it.

"Y-yes. I beat them in a fight, but we all got expelled. They wanted revenge, s-so they snuck up on me in an alley on the way home. Then I woke up h-here." I sneezed again. "I'm j-just s-s-so tired of a-always b-being singled out! N-nobody ever does t-this t-to anyone el-else! Any-anyone NORMAL!" I sputtered. The tears that threatened to fall earlier decided this would be a great time to, and fell in showers like the rain that pattered down on the sewer tunnel we stood in.

I felt someone patting me on the head. I looked up to see the pink one.

"There there. We're not going to let anyone attack you. Let's take you home, okay?"

I really couldn't believe it. Someone actually wanted to help me up, and not just keep knocking me back down like it was some sort of hilarious joke.

Someone who might possibly want to be a…

Friend? How foreign that word sounds.

For once, I actually smiled.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Here's yet another chapter for you guys. Hope you like it!

Also, I seem to be having trouble dividing my fic into sections. Help please.

Read and Review! Any constructive criticism is wanted!


	6. Chapter 6: Friends for Life

Author's Note: I'm not done with this fic yet. There's 2 or three chapters to go. I have a question. Who is this Farla person, Nintendofan1212?

Anyway, thanks for all your support. Here comes the sixth chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The two hedgehogs, Sonic and Amy, showed me the way out of the sewer I'd woken up in. Amy knew where Cream lived, so she led the way.

On our way, several police cars and fire trucks drove past.

"That's odd. Do you think there was a fire?" Amy seemed a bit worried.

"Maybe. Look, there's a plume of smoke over there." Sonic pointed as he said this.

"Why would they send police cars for a fire? Arson, maybe?"

"Maybe. Let's head over to Cream's, then I'll check this out." Sonic began moving quite fast. Amy struggled to keep up with him, but I just flew alongside with my twin tails. Maybe they aren't so bad to have after all.

As we got closer, we realized that the plume of smoke was right above the neighborhood. Most of the houses were on fire.

"What happened here? Did something explode?!" Amy looked shocked.

A loud crash was heard. We turned to see a large humanoid robot ripping its way through a house. And when I say "through a house," I mean THROUGH THE HOUSE. That thing was powerful!

"This must be Eggman's doing!"

"Oh Sonic!" Sonic tensed at the voice. He looked up to see that the chest of the machine had opened, revealing the mad scientist, Dr. Robotnik, called "Eggman" by Sonic and friends, sitting in his hovering pod. It was obvious that he was controlling the machine from there.

And right behind him in a glass bubble was…

"Cream!" I was shocked to see my friend held captive. I guess Eggman figured he could lure Sonic here by taking his friend captive.

"Mister Sonic! Amy!" Cream looked really surprised when she saw me with them. "Miles? I didn't know you were a friend of Sonic's."

"It's a long story. Hang on, we'll save you, Cream!" Sonic dashed at the robot as he said this, slamming into it with a spindash.

There wasn't even a dent in the hull of the mecha.

"You foolish hedgehog! My machine is invulnerable! It's powered by FIVE, count them, FIVE Chaos Emeralds!" "Eggman", as the hedgehog called him, closed up his machine and readied to attack Sonic.

"Nothing's invulnerable, Egghead!" After saying this, Sonic hurled himself at the machine again. He was moving fast enough not to be hit by it, but his efforts were useless. The machine remained undamaged.

"I'm getting tired of this. Get him now, EG-G91!"

You're kidding. The first three letters of his machine's serial code spell "Egg." How unoriginal. It's no wonder the hedgehog calls him Eggman.

My thoughts were interrupted when the machine suddenly vanished. It slammed into Sonic from above, sending him flying into a building. It began charging a laser up.

"Oh no! SONIC!" Amy took off, hammering at the robot's hull, but it grabbed her too, and hurled her high in the air.

The only people who had wanted to be my friends were now getting killed by Eggman.

I took off, shoulder charging Sonic out of the way. I barely managed to avoid the blast myself.

"Thanks, buddy!" The hyperactive hedgehog took off again, attacking the machine with a frenzy.

I couldn't make it to Amy in time.

She was about to hit the ground.

"SONIC, HELP ME!!!!" She shrieked.

Sonic turned, but he was too late.

Suddenly, a red blur shot past, grabbing her and landing.

"Knuckles! Nice of you to show up."

The red echidna that Sonic had referred to landed, setting Amy down.

"I didn't want to be saved by YOU. Why couldn't my Sonic have saved me?"

Knuckles, as they called him, facepalmed.

"You're unbelievable, Amy. Sonic, I saw the smoke and came to help out. Let's take this thing down."

The fight continued. The machine nearly incinerated all of them multiple times, but one of them would always save the others. That robot was fast!

Sonic dived at it again. Suddenly, it vanished.

"Where'd he go?" The hedgehog's question was answered moments later when a whirlwind of spinning metal slammed into the three, knocking them all down. Wires ejected from the machine's shoulders, tying them up. Energy ran down the wires as the machine charged up a massive laser blast from a cannon on its shoulder.

They couldn't get free. I had to do something!

I had no idea what I was thinking. I picked up two sharp pieces of metal off the ground, and rushed right at the robot.

"EG-G91! There's one of them left! Take him out!"

The machine followed its master's command, and swiped at me. I took off at the last second, landing on its arm and rolling up. I backflipped over another swipe.

What was I doing?

I landed on its back, and hurled one of the metal spikes I'd picked up at the wires. It cut them, releasing Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles. I jabbed the second into a metal panel, wrenching it open.

"No, you foolish Fox! Don't touch the cannon control system!" The Eggheaded evil genius shouted.

Wow. He just told me exactly what I needed to destroy. He's not that bright, is he?

I stabbed the circuitry inside repeatedly.

The cannon overloaded, and blew up in a massive explosion. The chaos emeralds used to power the machine were wrenched from their secure shoulder compartments.

They landed right at the feet of Sonic.

Sonic glowed a bit as he got energy from the five emeralds. He pulled out the white emerald, and Knuckles tossed him the green one.

Sonic glowed brightly as he went super.

"No! Give me back those emeralds you meddling hedgehog!"

"Gotta take 'em first, Eggman!"

The supercharged hedgehog tore through the machine's hull again and again. Light shone out of it as various parts exploded. Eggman was flung out.

"I'll get you for this, hedgehog!!!" He shouted as he vanished into the sky.

Oh no.

Cream was still inside the robot! I had to help her!

I took off with my twin tails and flew inside the machine's control room.

"Fox, what are you doing?!" Asked Knuckles.

Cream and Cheese were cowering inside their prison.

"Miles! Help us!" Cream screamed. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Hang in there, Cream!" I smashed the glass prison with the metal spike, then grabbed her and Cheese and took off. We flew out of the mecha just before it exploded, barely escaping the fireball.

Sonic returned to his normal blue color as the super form wore off and the chaos energy scattered off him.

"Thanks, Tails! We'd never have won if you hadn't figured out its weak spot and nabbed those emeralds. Plus, you saved Cream!" The hedgehog gave me a thumbs up.

Cream looked confused. "But his name is Miles Prower." She said.

"Not anymore. I'm tired of that name. I've decided that if I can't escape being treated badly for having two tails, I might as well embrace the fact that I'm different. I'm Tails now."

Cream looked a bit surprised.

"Okay! Thanks, Tails!" She said, grinning happily.

"Hey kid." The deep voice of the echidna behind me surprised me.

"Yes?" I turned to face Knuckles.

"That was some quick thinking back there. We could use the help of someone like you, since you seem to know a lot about how Eggman's machines work."

"Come of think of it, yeah. We do need a mechanic, and new friends are always welcome!" The hedgehog- No, Sonic, gave me another thumbs-up.

"Well since Dr. Eggman destroyed our house, we also need a place to stay. This'll be fun! Don't you think so, Cheese?" The chao quickly answered with several emphatic "Chao's."

"Cheese and Cream are coming, so why shouldn't I? I've got nothing left now that I've been expelled, and my house has been destroyed. You can count me in, guys!"

"Then welcome aboard, buddy!"

These are my friends. I'm not alone. Not anymore.

Thank God. I'm free.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Author's Note: There's going to be one more chapter: an epilogue of sorts. Even after that though, I don't consider this story finished. I'm thinking about writing a sequel. I'll have a poll up on my profile. Thanks for your support, guys!


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Author's Note: In all, this story has been viewed by SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY FOUR PEOPLE, and reviewed a total of 8 times! I'm glad everyone thinks I'm doing so well, and I'd like to thank everyone for their support. I've put up a poll on my profile asking whether or not you guys want me to write a sequel, so after reading this, please vote! Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega, or its storyline and characters.

Claimer: I do own Ferrus, Black, and Seren, as they are my own created characters,

…...

It's been a few years since Sonic and I met. Over that time, I've been studying a lot about mechanics. No, I haven't gone back to school. Sonic understands that after what I experienced there, I'm not going back. I've been learning from some high level textbooks at home. I'm really a pretty good mechanic now. I even built a biplane to help me keep up with Sonic. I call it the Tornado. I'm planning to rebuild it and use a chaos emerald to power it, but I'm still not quite sure I can make that work out.

During this time, I've decided to start going to church again. God DID answer my prayers, He just waited for the best time. I was wrong about Him. I've firmly decided I believe, and Sonic respects my decision, even though he doesn't agree on the topic of God.

Eggman's been trying to collect the chaos emeralds recently. He's trying to utilize something called "Chaos Control." We're not sure what it is, or where his base is, but we need to find the emeralds before he does.

We also need to find him for another reason. He's got Cream and Cheese captive again. We have to save them!

So naturally, when we heard that a museum had been broken into by a large mecha, and the chaos emerald there had been snatched, we rushed to the rescue.

…...

We've been tailing Eggman for about 5 minutes now. We destroyed his mecha, but he's on the run with the chaos emerald. He's hidden inside a destroyed church. We're going in after him.

We walked inside. The place was a wreck. Most of the roof was blasted in, and several parts of the wall were caved in. There was grass and even flowers growing through the floor.

"Ah. So nice of you to join me, Sonic. But now, I must be going, so I'll leave my associates here to deal with you." The egg-shaped scientist took off in his pod.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sonic took off after him.

Out of the shadows of the church walked three figures.

"Good to see you again, freak."

I knew that voice.

It looks like I have to fight Ferrus one last time.

…...

Ferrus snapped his fingers. Black the Echidna dived out from behind a pillar, and raised a long, metal object.

That's a gun!

Energy bullets from the weapon pattered around me. I rolled behind a pillar. On the side of Black's gun was an emblem of the face of Eggman.

Great. He's supplied them with weapons.

Fortunately, I'm not defenseless.

I whipped out my hand cannon, and fired off a burst of yellow energy at Black. It would have hit him, except the familiar shape of Seren dived in the way, raising some sort of metal gauntlet and slamming it into the blast. As she did so, two spikes on the gauntlet lurched forward, crashing into the blast and releasing a wave of energy, which sent my attack spiraling toward the roof. I took aim and was about to fire again.

Bang.

A golden disc of energy slammed into the side of my head, sending me careening across the room. The disc returned to its thrower's arm gauntlet.

"You need to do better than that, freak!" Ferrus readied to throw one of his two discs again.

I slammed into Seren's gauntlet attack. I went flying toward the remains of the roof, which chose that moment to give up the ghost and fall on me. I would have been trapped, but Ferrus' spinning disc crashed into my side, sending me flying at Black and Seren again. They stood apart, and as I flew between them, both kicked me in the back of the head. I slammed into a wall. Black raised his gun and prepared to shoot me.

I twirled my tails, flying out of the way of the lethal bullets before they hit. I fired a burst of energy down at Black, blocking his remaining bullets. The blast slammed into his gun, disarming him and sending him flying. He was embedded into a pillar.

Seren ran at me as I landed, swinging her gauntlet. I dived out of the way, bouncing off a pillar and hitting her in the back of the head with my tails. I fired at her, hoping to stun her. She rolled out of the way. She fired off her gauntlet, only this time, the spikes FLEW off the gauntlet and straight at me. I raised my blaster and parried, but I felt a power current of energy running through me. I dropped my weapon and fell to the floor. Seren stood over me, preparing to finish me off.

I rolled out of the way at the last second. I caught Seren's next punch, and twisted her arm, knocking her onto the floor. As she tried to get up, I kicked her in the face and sent her flying into Black. Both fell out of the pillar, too dazed to continue fighting.

Ferrus ran at me. I picked up my cannon and fired off a blast of energy. Ferrus countered with one of his discs, deflecting the blast back at me, I was hit square in the chin and flew backward. I got to my feet, but a disc sent me flying. Ferrus tried to catch onto me, but I kicked him upward. I flipped a switch on my cannon, generating a blade of pure energy. I slid it onto my arm, forming a sort of wrist blade.

I slashed upward as I landed. Ferrus parried with his shield-like discs, but he was sent flying into the air. I jumped up onto a pillar, bouncing from wall to wall and letting loose hundreds of small projectile-like bolts of energy as I slashed my sword. We landed on the second floor of the church, and clashed again.

"So, it seems you've got some interesting equipment. Once I kill you, I'll take that weapon of yours."

"Like I'll let you do that!" I retorted, knocking Ferrus through the back wall with a slash. I dived out after him, but was sent flying by an explosion from Ferrus' thrown discs. I came down with a slash, but Ferrus jumped aside. I jumped after him, lifting off with my tails. I slashed again and again, knocking him further up every time he parried my blows. I raised my sword again, but I suddenly, instead of attacking, I fired off several bolts of energy. I whipped out another cannon, attaching it to my other arm. I caught one of the bolts with my new weapon, forming another sword, and preceded to fly around Ferrus slashing repeatedly with both weapons. Every time one of my less powerful swords ran out of energy, I'd catch another bolt. Three repeated bolt explosions sent Ferrus whirling. I managed to hit him once or twice.

I flew above Ferrus, and came down with both weapons, using all the energy remaining in them to slam into Ferrus. He managed to block it, but the explosive release of energy stunned him and sent him flying through the roof of the church. I landed behind him.

Both his discs and my cannons were out of power. We resorted to hand to hand combat, discarding our weapons. I set my cannons to charge back up before dropping them.

I punched him repeatedly as he desperately tried to fend off my frenzied assault. I spun, roundhouse kicking him to the face with both my tails and my leg. He caught one of my tails, and spun me. He knocked me through a pillar and two of the pews of the church before flinging me at the wall.

I landed vertically on the wall. From the air in the wake of my flight, several of the flowers growing from the floor flew upward.

Right into Ferrus' eyes.

Ferrus tried to get the bits of flowers out of his eyes, but by the time he did, it was too late. I hurled myself ferociously off the wall at him, tackling him and pushing him backward. I knocked him through an entire row of pews before flinging him into the roof. I flew up after him. As he began to fall again, I spun, kicking him in the face. He blasted through two pillars before crashing into the floor next to Black and Seren. He'd received several bruises and small cuts from my attacks. I landed in front of them, grabbing my cannons.

Ferrus tried to get up, but as he did, he found my now-recharged cannons pointed at both him, and Black and Seren, who had now recovered and were getting up to help Ferrus.

After a long silence, Ferrus spoke.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill us, you little monster."

I could do that. I could pay him back in full for all the misery he caused me, in one glorious moment! I could make him scream for mercy.

There isn't a single happy memory I have of my life before Sonic found me. Every day, Ferrus stole all joy in my life. I only had my own misery, agony, hate, and anger.

Ferrus took everything from me. And now I have the chance to do the same to him. AND Black, AND Seren! They deserve to be punished for what they've done to me! They all deserve to be punished!

"What are you waiting for? End it, you little abomination."

Wait.

If I kill him, I'm only proving that I am a monster. He deserves punishment, but who am I to make God's decisions?

Would a real person even contemplate killing just for the sake of revenge for a few pointless fights?

Maybe I am a freak. After all, there's only Sonic who likes me, and sometimes he acts like he's a bit… insane.

And even God left me for a while. And if he doesn't believe in me, who does?

Wait.

A Bible verse I'd heard last Sunday came to mind.

"_**Never shall I leave you, never will I forsake you."**_

God made a promise to me. Sonic, Amy, and Cream believe in me too!And Knuckles! Knuckles trusts me too! I can be a hero! I'm not a monster!_**  
**_

Ferrus, you can't control me anymore. I've learned from when I was just a little kid and you could rile me to do whatever you wanted._**  
**_

I'm not your pawn. Not anymore. NOT ANYMORE!_**  
**_

"No." Ferrus was astonished when I said this. I couldn't comprehend me passing up such an opportunity._**  
**_

_**"**_What do you mean, no?" Seren's face was as vivid a picture of confusion as could be painted when there was a gun to one's head._  
_

**"**I mean no, Seren. I'm not going to kill you."_**  
**_

"What? You mean you're just letting us go? You're an idiot." Black, even in the face of death, still had his foolish courage._**  
**_

"I forgive you for everything you've done to me. Now go, and maybe you can still learn from your mistakes and become better people for it." I said._  
_

"_**You had the chance to kill us, but you're letting us go?" Ferrus seemed like he couldn't comprehend my logic. He just couldn't believe that if someone had a chance for revenge on so high a scale, they wouldn't take it.**_

"_**Goodbye, Ferrus." I walked out, leaving them all stunned.**_

…_**...**_

"_**Maybe that Fox is different then we thought. No matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't beat him. It was like there was something protecting him, Giving him strength."**_

"_**Maybe so, Seren. There might just be more to life than we thought. After all, what use is gaining mastery of everyone weaker than you once you're dead. In the end, Eggman is just a crazy fool with a mad desire for revenge. He's obsessed with killing that Hedgehog and all of his friends. We were fools to join him."**_

"_**You're right, Black. If that Fox could forgive us, maybe normal people could too."**_

"_**After everything, Ferrus, you still think of him as less than a person. If he could both beat us, and then turn down killing us, maybe he's just as normal as we are."**_

"_**Maybe so, Seren. Maybe so…" Ferrus trailed off as he watched Tails' retreating form vanishing into the distance.**_

…_**...**_

"_**So you beat them, and forgave them all? You let them go?" Sonic looked a bit surprised.**_

"_**Yes…" I'd told him the story already. When I affirmed this, he looked even more shocked.**_

"_**After all they did to you, you didn't even do anything for revenge. Little buddy, you did the right thing."**_

"_**Yeah. That was very magnanimous of you, Tails." Both Amy and Sonic gave me a thumbs-up.**_

"_**Thanks, Sonic, Amy." I turned the course of the Tornado. We were flying toward Eggman's tower. Sonic jumped out, and dashed onward, attacking the base.**_

_**Amy and I were nearly shot down, but we managed to get the power ring to Sonic before we had to land. Then, Knuckles saved us from crashing into a rock.**_

_**About a minute later, a bright light engulfed the tower, bringing us in with it.**_

_**So this was Chaos Control.**_

_**The next thing I knew, I was awake on a planet populated solely by Humans like Dr. Eggman. This planet was called "Earth."**_

…_**...**_

_**Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for all the support they've given me. By the time this story is posted, I'll have about 700 views. I'd like everyone to vote in the poll on my profile on the issue of a sequel. Thanks for all your kind reviews, suggestions, and for reading this story. I'm looking forward to writing more often. Also, yes, the ending is the start of Sonic X.**_

_**Again, thanks a lot!**_


End file.
